Sincerely
by girlperson2235
Summary: An exchange of letters was all it took to crash a dream further into the ground. [Completed]
1. The First Letter, The First Reply

**Hey everyone!**

**Here's the newest story I've been working on! The format of this story was really hard for me to figure out. I didn't know whether to separate each letter into its own chapter or put it all into one chapter. After much debating, I have decided to separate the letters and replies into their own chapters. I hope this works!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Simpsons or any related characters, Matt Groening does. I just write and draw them because it's fun!**

**Chapter 1: The First Letter, The First Reply**

In the town of Springfield, there stood a nuclear power plant, proud and tall.  
Within the plant, many halls laced the building.  
And in one the upper levels of the building, was a large room.  
The large room had bookshelves which lined the walls. And a desk was situated at the far end of the room.  
A lone letter lay upon the desk. Its intended reader: Charles Montgomery Burns.

Dear Mr. C.M. Burns,

I am very impressed by your accomplishments and your life. After reading your autobiography "Will There Ever Be a Rainbow?", I've wondered how a man your age is still able to keep up with the times.

Perhaps you are surprised at the randomness of this letter, and I don't blame you. But, if is all right with you, I would like to know more about you. Consider this letter an introduction for many letters to come. Who knows, we might even become friends.

Sincerely,  
Wanda Silverson

* * *

"Smithers!"

"Yes, sir?"

Mr. Burns grasped a letter in his hands, "Look at this letter! Can you believe the audacity of this woman!?"

Smithers glanced over at the letter in question, "I don't understa--"

"This woman believes that _she_ can ease her way into my life!" Monty slammed his fists onto his desk.

"Sir, would you like to reply to this woman's letter?"

Monty gave his assistant a quizzical look, "Dignify her madness with a response? Inconceivable! And besides," he handed Smithers the letter, "it doesn't even have a return address."

The assistant rapidly skimmed the letter. Upon reading the name of the writer, he smiled, "Ah, Wanda Silverson! I know her, sir. She--she's one of the regulars at the Malibu Stacy conventions!"

Mr. Burns snatched a pen from his desk and began scribbling frantically. After he finished, he slapped the letter into Smithers' hand, "Well, give this letter to her at once!"

"Right away, sir."

* * *

Wanda,

Did you actually believe that I'd pour my heart out to a common Mary Jane such as yourself? You poor girl, I almost pity your naïveté.

Friendship is one of the foul demons that curse the businessman.

Sincerely,  
C.M. Burns

**I hope that it is obvious that I am trying to tell this story mainly through letters. I just thought I'd make that clear right now. For some reason, I have problems writing description with this story. But you know what they say; less is more. (I hope)**

**Well, that's all for now! Gee, I hope I didn't make Mr. Burns too OOC. Ah well, time to run off and write some more of this fic! Please read and review!**


	2. A Suggestion and an Apology

**I am actually continuing this story? Yay! I can do it! I can do it! If I hadn't mentioned it earlier, I've recently discovered that this is a really hard story for me to write, so it might be awkward in some places.**

**I'd first like to thank Stevie V. Scrivello for taking the time to review my fanfic and encouraging me to continue! Well...here I go!  
**

**Chapter 2: A Suggestion and an Apology  
**  
"Sir! There's another letter from Wanda!"

"_Another_ letter? Good God! Give it here, Smithers."

* * *

_Dear Mr. Burns,_

_I don't want to lower your status or weasel money away from you. I only want to offer you some sort of kindness. I'm not who you think I am._

_And I don't mean to be rude sir, but love and friendship are two of the reasons life is worth living! How sad that you've never loved or let anyone love you. Perhaps if you'd let love into your life, you'd finally find the "rainbow" you have always been searching for._

_Sincerely,  
__Wanda Silverson_

* * *

Mr. Burns sat at his desk, writing his reply to Wanda. Smithers watched him with a concerned look in his eyes, "Sir, if you don't want to write back to her--" 

"Smithers," Mr. Burns signed his name and folded his reply, "sometimes you get a gut feeling that tells you that you should do something," he handed the letter to him, "And right now, I have that feeling."

* * *

_Dear Wanda,_

_In contrast to what you believe, I actually do have things which I adore. I have my money and my precious power plant._

_Oddly enough, all of the workers in my plant are morons and complete imbeciles! I should have fired most of them for their incompetence. Perhaps the only competent worker is my assistant Smithers. And if you didn't know, my plant powers the homes and buildings in every part of Springfield! So as you can plainly see, it is they who need me, not the other way around!_

_Girlfriends? True love? Bah! I don't need those luxuries to survive. Never had, never will._

_Well, to be honest, I did have a couple of girlfriends in the past, the most recent of which left me for a common criminal! If that isn't absurd, then tell me what is!_

_Oh who am I kidding!? Love is probably the only thing I don't have! I have all the riches I could ever want! I have all the power I could ever desire! But even though I possess these things, I don't have a single friend in the world. And sometimes, I wish I did..._

_Wanda, I suppose I replied to you a bit too harshly in my last letter. Perhaps our exchanges will result in friendship. And if it does, then maybe it will be a good thing. So with that being said, I apologize for my earlier outrage._

_Sincerely,  
__C.M. Burns_

_P.S. Call me Monty.  
_

**I know, I know! It's short and undeveloped::runs and hides in the corner:: It's really hard to flesh out these letters without being too wordy. I'll just stay here while I'm being scolded...**


	3. Misadventures in Romance

**Another chapter! Hooray me! I'm basically writing this as I go along. I already have the ending written out, but all I have to do is fill up the middle. I tried my best to update it as soon as I could, but school was holding me back! Anyway, I think everyone has an idea as to what's going on and...oh for crying out loud! Just read the story while I try to write the next chapter...I must learn to hold my tongue.**

**  
Chapter 3: Misadventures in Romance**

_Dear Monty,_

_Don't worry about your first reply because I can understand why you would become so angry. I am glad that you have considered becoming my friend, and I can assure you that you won't regret it. I think you'll find me to be a very kind, caring, and likeable person. Perhaps I can be your personal diary. Or maybe your psychiatrist. Or maybe more. _

_I feel terribly sorry about your misadventures in romance. Love is such an unfair game to play. Why, just last week I tried to make an advance on my unrequited love. He brushed it off as usual. Sometimes I wonder if I'm doing anything right._

_Anyway, I think that you should keep looking around for possible lovers. Your true love might just be right under your nose, at your work, maybe, right beside you._

_So, I guess all of your girlfriends left you? Didn't you have more than just that one? Oh well, I suppose that your trusted assistant Waylon Smithers can also be your confidant._

_Sincerely,  
Wanda Silverson_

_P.S. You could also confide in Bobo, if need be._

* * *

_Dear Wanda,_

_How sad that your unrequited love isn't realized. That man must be a real insensitive fool not to notice your affections. This may be a little farfetched, but wait for the right moment, and then go ahead and kiss him full on the lips. That's something I would do to get someone's attention! I actually did that to my recent girlfriend at the movies. But then again, what do I know about youthful love nowadays? Yes, the game of love is strictly for the young and effervescent. That is something I have come to learn years ago._

_My most recent girlfriend, who I had mentioned in my previous letter and previously in this letter, was a young police officer named Gloria. She was a majestic lady. The funny thing was that I had to have one of my employees tag along on our dates. I don't remember the lad's name. Oh, when I was around her, I felt and acted so youthful and alive...and strangely not like myself. Funnily enough, the whole reason I set out in search of love was because of a message I had received inside a cookie, of all things. "You will find true love on flag day." Well, flag day has been over for quite a while, and I still haven't found true love._

_In addition to Gloria, I dated Ms. Jacqueline Bouvier. She was a real go-getter who could dance up a storm. I remember asking her to marry me: how happy she was, how happy I was, how rapidly my knee cap was filling with fluid. Our wedding was almost perfect! But then that old stiff had to invade and interrupt the ceremony! And since that was not enough for him, he had the audacity to make off with my girl? How dare they cross Charles Montgomery Burns! Doesn't love favor the rich anymore?_

_Sincerely,  
Monty Burns_

_P.S. Ah, yes. My precious Bobo. I can always trust him..._

_Wait a minute...  
How did you know about Bobo?_

* * *

Mr. Burns pulled his blanket over him as he laid in his bed, "Smithers! Where's my darling Bobo?! I need him!" 

Smithers entered Mr. Burns room with a freshly dried teddy bear in his hands, "Right here, sir. He was waiting for you to bring him to bed all day."

Monty snatched Bobo out of Smithers' hands and cuddled closely to its soft fur, "Oh Bobo, how I love you so! Where did you find him?"

"He was in the closet, sir."


	4. What About Waylon?

**Another chapter up! Yay! I'm almost done! Well...here we go!**

**Chapter 4: What About Waylon?**

_Dear Monty,_

_I found out about Bobo from Waylon. He told me about how attached you are to that bear. I guess shouldn't have mentioned it. Sorry to scare you._

_Love is one of the craziest things in the world. I'm surprised that a wonderful man like you hasn't found the right person to love and spend the rest of your life with! I think you're just perfect in every way. Don't worry, one day true love will come. Funny thing is…that's the same thing I tell myself._

_Maybe what you have to do is become friends with someone first. Sometimes just meeting the person and falling in love doesn't work out. I've always believed the best and truest lovers usually start out as friends._

_And speaking of friends, I'm pretty sure you have friends already. Why, Waylon talks about you all the time! After the multiple times I've talked to him at the Malibu Stacy conventions, he seems like a pretty nice guy! If you and him are friends, then you're a lucky guy! And if you're not friends, then maybe you should become friends. You gave my friendship a chance, didn't you?_

_Yesterday, Smithers and I decided to go out and see a musical. And then afterwards, we decided to go out for coffee. It's so much fun hanging around him! I don't know if I believe what's going on, but I think that I'm starting to like him, and I mean like him._

_Um, this question is going to seem to come from out of the blue, but because of your replies, I've been seeing Waylon for quite a bit now. _

_Anyway, here's the question:  
What do you think about Waylon Smithers? Doesn't he seem like a nice man to date?_

_Sincerely,  
Wanda Silverson_

* * *

_Dear Wanda,_

_Are you suggesting that I date Waylon Smithers?!_

_Heh heh, just pulling you're leg there! I know what you were trying to say. You're asking me if I think you should date Smithers, aren't you? Well Wanda, I honestly think that you're too good for a man such as Smithers. He's just another running dog, an "Eddie Punchclock" if you will. A girl with a sparkling charisma and charm such as yourself deserves a man of the highest quality._

_You're probably puzzled at my sudden compliments. There's a reasoning behind it, I can assure you. You are one of the very few Sally Housecoats that gave me a chance, despite my stingy and sour behavior. Actually, I believe you are much better than the rest of the Sally Housecoats in Springfield. Your kindness has been nothing short of extraordinary and your wisdom is peerless. I don't know what is it about you, but something tells me that you're going to become more than a friend. What's that, you say? You, more than a friend? Yes, that's exactly what I said. I don't know if what I'm feeling is right, but something keeps on telling me you're the one. I keep on getting the feeling that you are my one true love._

_I really would like to get to know you better, Wanda. I'd like to see you in person. Perhaps tomorrow we can meet each other in my office. I'll have Smithers plan out the perfect day for us._

_Sincerely,  
Monty Burns_

* * *

"Sir, don't you think this is a bit early? I mean, you've just started writing to her recently." 

Mr. Burns was searching through all of his suits, looking for the perfect one to wear, "If I don't meet her now, I could be dead when we _do_ meet. Smithers, you must tell me what she likes to do. She seems to be quite fond of you. But you better not start a relationship with her!"

"Well, sir..."

"This could be my one last chance at finally having a girl companion to love. Oh, fate has finally smiled down upon me! After all, friends don't just drop from the sky like this."

Smithers gazed at Burns with desperate hope written all over his face, "But sir, aren't _we_ friends?"

"Well of course we're _friends,_ Smithers. But that's all that you and I will _ever_ be. Coincidentally, in this last letter, it seemed like she was asking me if _I _should date _you_. Isn't that a ridiculous thought?"

Smithers lowered his gaze to the ground, "Not really, sir," he whispered.

"What was that, Smithers?"

"Nothing, sir."

Monty gave Waylon a baffled expression. Then slipping on his jacket, Mr. Burns rested his hand on his assistant's shoulder and smiled reassuringly at him, "Don't worry about that silly idea she fabricated. I'm falling in love with Wanda, not you."

**::struggles while typing:: One...more...chapter! It...must...be...perfect! Hey wait a minute...didn't I already type it?...MUST REVISE IT AGAIN! XD lol Stay tuned for the dramatic conclusion to all the...err...drama!**


	5. A Perfect Evening

**Hi everyone! Wow, I updated already? I'm on a _roll,_ baby! Ok, I think you know the drill...Here we go again! **

**Chapter 5: A "Perfect" Evening**

_Dear Monty,_

_I'm sorry, but I won't be there to meet you at your office this afternoon. I will be quite busy at work. My boss is quite the character, always aware of what to do and what to say. Actually, he reminds me of you._

_Sincerely,  
__Wanda Silverson_

* * *

_Dear Wanda,_

_That's quite all right, my dear. Work is the most important priority that must be attended to. If I did not work and deceive my way through life, I wouldn't be where I am today!_

_How about tonight? Meet me at my office and then we'll go gallivanting into the night._

_Expect a perfect evening, my dear, because I promise you, everything will be just…excellent._

_Sincerely,  
__Monty Burns_

* * *

Standing out on the balcony of his office, Mr. Burns gazed at the vastness known as Springfield. The stars glimmered, painting the sky with their majesty. Lights from buildings and homes were splashed here and there. Normally, as he gazed at such a sight, he would be thinking of all the homes he was powering and how much richer he would be because of it. But tonight, things were different. Tonight, the stars seemed to shine a little brighter than usual. Tonight, the beauty of the town gleamed a little lovelier than usual. Tonight, was going to be the perfect evening. 

Tonight, love was on his mind.

As Monty continued to stare out into the town, a figure slowly crept up beside him and tapped him on the shoulder. Monty snapped his head in the direction of the tap, his face beaming with the anticipation of excitement. However, he quickly let out a sigh of disappointment, "Oh. It's only you, Smithers," he turned away to continue his watching over the town's landscape, "What are you doing here?"

Smithers inched closer to Mr. Burns, "I only wanted to check up on you, sir. You know, see how you were doing," he soon noticed his boss's dejected disposition, "She hasn't come yet, has she sir?"

Monty rested his hands on the banister and shut his eyes, "I'm beginning to think that I'll never see her. Maybe she doesn't want to love me in that way."

"Don't say that, sir! Oh, I'm sure she loves you. I'm sure she loves you with all her heart. I know _I_ do."

A small smile escaped Mr. Burns' lips and he turned his head towards his loyal companion, "Why, thank you, Smithers. I suppose that _slightly_ brought up my spirits."

Smithers grew excited at his success at cheering up his boss. And then, not thinking twice, Waylon slowly leaned towards Monty and kissed him softly on the lips.

Shocked by Smithers' actions, Burns quickly shoved his assistant away, "Smithers! Have you gone mad?!"

"I'm sorry, sir! I-I was just caught up in the moment! I mean, I don't know what came over me, sir!"

Smithers glanced at his boss's face, expecting to see a scowl. But instead, Mr. Burns' expression had faltered into one of weakness, longing, and desire, "Oh, Wanda...where are you!?"

Unbeknownst to the mogul, a lone tear slid down his assistant's cheek, "I'm sure she's much closer to you than you think, sir."

**One more chapter to go! I can't believe that this is almost over! Yay me! You can probably expect the conclusion…sometime today! (After all, I did previously state that I had already written it. Now I just need to revise it.)**

**Wait a minute...does Burns have a balcony in his office? I thought I saw a balcony attached to his office in both "Who Shot Mr. Burns?" and "Homer the Smithers". At least…I think so. Or maybe I just hallucinated and saw one. Sorry if I'm wrong! Ok, for sake of argument, he now has a balcony XD**


	6. A Life We'll Never Know

**Hooray! I'm done! Wow! I'd never thought I'd finish a story such as this one! You like me! You really like me! XD**

**Ok, ok...I went a tad bit too overboard in my celebration, but I can barely contain myself! Ahem...**

**Before I start, I'd like to take the time to dedicate, not just this chapter, but this story to the one and only Stevie V. Scrivello! Stevie, it's really nice of you to continue reading my story and commenting on it! I really do appreciate your kind words and hope that many others shower you with 10 times the kindness you've given me! I also wish you the inspiration you need to continue on writing!**

**Well, with that said, time to finish what I started! It's pretty short, but it gets out the subtle emotion I wanted.**

**Chapter 6: A Life We'll Never Know**

_My dearest Monty,_

_What I am about to say breaks my heart more than you know. I have realized that I cannot continue writing to you anymore. _

_I am grief-stricken that you will never be able to see me and who I really am. After much thought, I realized that a romantic relationship is not meant to be. _

_Your compliments are kind, but I'm not the wonderful girl you think I am. I do have my qualities, but I'm not all that special. As you said before, I'm only a common person who belongs with the common crowd. Honestly, I'm afraid of you sometimes, Monty. I'm afraid of what you might say. I'm afraid of what you might do. This really isn't making sense, is it? I'll try to clear it up as best as I can. I have a deep dark secret that I've been keeping from you, a secret that would digust and bewilder you. And a relationship with you would only reveal that secret. All I can say is that I hope that you can look deep down inside, find your one true love, and love them for who they are. Realize that there might be someone in love with you already, someone that you're constantly overlooking. Remember, something as great as love is not always so far away._

_Do not blame any of this on Waylon. It is not his fault that I'm leaving you. And no, we did not start a relationship. He's a good friend, but I think he's had his eye on someone else for a long, long time..._

_Please forgive my abrupt departure, but I cannot go on living my life like this._

_And though I will never be able to write to you again, I will always be there to assist you. How you ask? Just trust me..._

_Goodbye, Monty. I shed tears as we both say goodbye to a life we'll never know._

_Sincerely,  
__Wanda Silverson_

_

* * *

_

The letter lay upon the desk of C.M. Burns, just waiting to be read.

And when it would be read, the reader would be devastated at the loss of his friend, for once again love would escape his grasp. But, as time would pass, he would be strong and the pain would soon die down, just like the rest of his heartbreaks. Loss and gain: that is truly the life of the mogul.

The writer would be twice as devastated, trudging around Springfield for what would seem like forever until it was time to go home. Every sight seen would be Monty Burns. Every sob released would cry Monty Burns. Every word displayed would read "Monty Burns".

But when the writer would return home, the apartment door would read the same as always:

_W. Smithers  
__19_

_**The End**_

**Surprised?  
****  
****::ducks from all the shouts of "I KNEW IT!":: I know, it was kinda obvious. Ok, _really_ obvious. You could see it from space! XD Anyway, I'm proud of myself for actually finishing what I started! Hooray for me! Boy was this story dramatic. Poor Smithers...will he ever win? _Should _he ever win?**

**What will my next story be? Who knows? Until then, farewell my fellow Simpsons fans!**


End file.
